Kehidupan Super Gaje Oresama
by Trio Pisces
Summary: Kehidupan Prussia memang benar-benar gaje dan kocak! Dimulai dari dibangunkan dengan cara ekstrim oleh Germany, sampai dikejar-kejar oleh Hungary yang mengamuk! Review please!


Wodeng: Akhirnya…

Rara: Bisa juga…

Ruplak (yang sudah _henshin _jadi Hiida): Bikin fanfic yang bener-bener collab!

Rara: Fanfic ini kami kerjakan dengan penuh perjuangan, lho…

Wodeng: Yoi! Berawal dari catatan-tak-penting Wodeng yang kemudian dilanjutkan Hiida dan Rara. Jadi semacam sambung-sambung cerita gitu!

Hiida: Kami ngerjain fanfic ini kapan aja! Pas pelajaran, pas makan, bahkan sewaktu sekolah kita ngadain penyuluhan tentang gigi, fic ini kami kerjain, lho! Nekat, ya! Ditulis tangan, pula!

Rara: Sebenarnya fic ini sudah kami buat sejak lama. Berhubung fic ini dipegang oleh Wodeng dan dia MALAS mengetiknya, maka Rara yang mengambil alih untuk mengetik fic ini. Maaf, ya, kalau anda tidak suka dengan format fic kami ini. Habis, kami bertiga merasa lebih mudah bercerita dengan format dialog.

Wodeng: Dan maaf kalau fic ini kepanjangan. Baca saja pelan-pelan. Nggak perlu terburu-buru, kok!

Trio Pisces: Akhir kata, selamat menikmati fic kami!

* * *

**Kehidupan Super-Gaje Oresama**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia bukan punya kami, apalagi America dan England. Mereka berdua bukan punya kami. Mereka kan saling memiliki! *dilempar scone*

**Warning:** Nista, OOC (kayaknya sih tingkat gila-gilaan), gaje, pairing SUPER-ANEH. Dapat menyebabkan kejijikan, maka dari itu **jangan membaca ini sambil makan**.

* * *

"_Bangun tidur ku trus tidur…_

_Bangun lagi trus tidur lagi…_

_Lama-lama kayak Mbah Surip…_

_Nginget aja udah bikin ngeri…"_

Itulah lagu Prussia ketika bangun tidur. Dengan _kreatif_nya (baca: seenak udelnya) dia ubah liriknya. Oresama memang tipe orang sulit bangun (terutama pada saat hari libur). Dia baru bangun jam 09.30. Tanpa mandi, lagi!

_Edaaaan ki bocah… katane AWESOME, tapi keringete ASEM! _Kalau dia nggak bangun-bangun, terpaksa deh… pakai cara yang 'itu'…

BYUUUUURRR!

**Germany: **Bruder! Udah siang! Bangun!

**Prussia:** UGYAAAAAAAAAA!

Yak, cara yang selalu berhasil…

**Prussia:** Oi, West! Gak usah kayak gini juga, kaleee! Bangunin gue pake cara biasa kan bisa!

**Germany:** Ih, udah, tauk! Tapi Bruder gak bangun-bangun! Udah pake TOA curian dari masjid (?) tapi tetap aja nggak bangun-bangun! Sampai dicium si kodok mesum itu pun, Bruder masih belum bangun juga! Terpaksa, dong, pake air!

**Prussia:** Apa…? Di… cium?

**Germany:** Ya… sama France…

**Prussia:** Kamu… nggak bercanda kan…?

**Germany:** Apakah kali ini aku bisa diajak bercanda, hah? *menunjukkan wajah yang… uh, sangat menakutkan… melebihi Belarus, mungkin…*

**Prussia:** WHAAAAAAT? *ngacir ke kamar mandi* HUEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! NAJIIIIISSSS! *muntah* AKU SUDAH TIDAK PERAWAN (?) LAGIIII! HUAAAAAA! *nangis bawang* KAMU JUGA, KENAPA KAMU TIDAK MENGHENTIKANNYA, HAH?

Maaf, ternyata ketiga author kita yang geblek ini lupa mematikan capslock. Ah, sudahlah. Lanjut!

**Germany:** Errr… kemarin kan Bruder bilang, "_Bangunkan aku dengan cara apapun! Karena besok aku mau ngambil Gilbird di SuFin Laundry!"_

**Prussia:** Oooohh… *melongo*

**Germany:** *sebel* Cepet mandi, sarapan, dan ambil Gilbird sana! *nendang Prussia*

**Prussia:** Oke, oke! *ngacir ke kamar mandi (lagi…)*

Kita skip saja bagian ini—karena ketiga author (dan mungkin Anda juga) tidak mau mendengar nyanyian (teriakan, tepatnya) "Belah Duren" yang diubah Prussia jadi lagu bernada Rock 'n Roll.

Bahkan Germany pun pingsan saking malunya mendengar suara kakaknya…

-Beberapa menit kemudian-

**Prussia:** TRATAAAAA! AKU YANG AWESOME INI UDAH WANGI LHOOOOHH!

Wooow! Teriakan Prussia ternyata mampu membuat pintu kamar mandi hilang entah ke mana! *ngaco…*

**Germany:** Bruder… setidaknya pakai baju atau handuk dulu… *shockliat 'vital region'-nya Prussia*

**Prussia:** *liat ke bawah* O IYA DENG! LUPA!

**Germany:** *dalam hati* Ini orang udah konslet apa ya? *geleng-geleng ajeb-ajeb (?)*

**Prussia:** *make handuk* NAH! SEKARANG… GILBIRD, I'M COMIIIIIINNNGGG!

**Germany:** *dalam hati lagi* Perasaanku nggak enak…

SYUUUUUUUTTT…

GUBRAK!

Penasaran apa yang terjadi? Mari kita lihat dalam tayangan _slow motion:_

**Prussia:** GIIILBIIIIIRRRDDD! I'M COOOOOMMMIIIIINNNNGGG!

Prussia mundur, ambil ancang-ancang, dan menginjak sabun yang males dia pulangkan ke habitatnya. Tubuh Prussia yang masih terbalut handuk kuning itu melayang. Handuknya nyangkut di paku tempat gantungan handuk di sebelah pintu.

SYUUUUUUUTTT…

Salto seperti roket, meluncur seperti pemain akrobat! (lho?)

Dan pantat Prussia pun berciuman dengan 'kemesraan-rate-M' dengan lantai di rumah Germany!

Prussia pun tepar di tempat.

**Germany:** Duh… kenapa aku harus hidup dengan orang yang sinting seperti Bruder ini, sih… *sweatdrop*

Oke, mari kita skip lagi.

**Prussia:** Hoahm… aduh, pantatku yang AWESOME sakit buanget… WAAAAAAAA! *jatuh ke lantai*

Rupa-rupanya, ternyata pas bangun Prussia 'nggelinding' ke tepi kasur dan akhirnya jatuh. Oh, ternyata kejadian super-gaje yang terjadi di atas tadi hanya mimpi (buruk)…

**Germany:** *masuk kamar* Bruder, ada apa?

**Prussia:** Ah, nggak apa-apa. Cuma jatuh aja, kok. Oh, eniwei badiwei ketabrak baswei diinjek pawai diterjang badai (wow, komplit amat), ini jam berapa?

**Germany:** *nglirik arloji* Ung… jam sebelas…

**Prussia:** *shock-setengah-hidup* WUAPAAAAAAH? GUE HARUS NGAMBIL GILBIRD DI SUFIN LAUNDRY SETENGAH JAM LAGIIIII! *langung ngibrit keluar rumah*

**Germany:** *double-sweatdrop* Ah… Bruder… masa' keluar rumah nggak pake celana…

**Prussia:** OH YA! *balik ke kamarnya*

Prussia mengambil kolor warna PINK dengan motif HATI dan celana jeans serta kaos hitam bertuliskan "I LOPH YU MOM!" (dari gaya tulisannya, bisa ditebak itu baju pasti buatannya Indonesia!) dan jaket berwarna merah.

**Prussia:** Yup! Sekarang orang AWESOME udah pake baju! *bergaya seperti Superman*

**Germany:** *sweatdrop menghadapi kakaknya yang MKKB* Cepetan sonoh ngambil Gilbird!

**Prussia:** Oceh! *ngibrit keluar rumah* GILBIIIIRRRD~! PAPA IS KOMIIIIINNNGGG! (?)

Setelah melewati Gunung Everest, Hutan Amazon, 7 benua, menghamili 7 kurcaci, dan menyelami segitiga Bermuda, dia tidak juga kembali *PLAK!* Oke, gak selebay itu, kok. Ah, sudah. Lupakan. Lanjut!

Sampailah dia di SuFin Laundry, sebuah usaha _laundry _milik pasangan bahagia Sweden-Finland.

-Klining, klining-

**Prussia:** Assalamu'alaikum (?), Finland! _Piye kabare? Anake wis pada mati durung?_ **(1)**

**Finland:** *sewot* WOI! Salam macam apa itu? Dan, gue BELUM PUNYA ANAK, BEGO!

**Prussia:** Lho, terus Sealand itu siapamu?

**Sealand:** *tau-tau muncul sambil nangis kejer 2 ember* HUWAAAAAAA! MAMA GAK MAU NGAKUIN AKU, YAAAAA!

**Finland:** Kamu kan anak _pungut_… *memberi penekanan ekstrim pada kata 'pungut'*

**Sealand:** Anak _pungut _itu apa?

**Prussia:** Halah, itu lho, kan ada ungkapan: 'bagai _pungut _merindukan bulan'!

**Finland:** Hayoooo, Sealand yaaa? Bulan itu siapa? Kok pakai dirindukan segalaaaaa? (dalam hati: Waaaaah~ _anakku_ mulai besaaaaarrr~) *wink*

**Wy:** *muncul dari TV (?)* S-Sealand… k-kamu _selingkuh, _ya… hiks…

**Sealand:** Hah? Kok jadi melenceng gini, sih?

**Finland:** *masih senyum-senyum gaje, membayangkan Sealand udah gede dan kawin…*

**Prussia:** Otakmu itu melenceng! *nglirik Sealand*

**Sealand:** Kenapa? Aku cakep, ya? *ge-er*

**Prussia:** Jyah! Gue yang paling cakep dan AWESOME di dunia ini! *over-PD*

**Sealand, Finland, Wy:** Katanya AWESOME, tapi ASEM!

**Prussia:** Hah? *nyium keteknya sendiri* Ugh… *mual* Ah! Sudahlah! Mana Gilbird-ku tersayang?

**Sealand:** Tuuuh…! *nunjuk mesin cuci yang masih muter-muter*

**Prussia:** UWAAAAAAA! GILBIIIIIIRRRRRDD!

Sekarang, coba Anda bayangkan pertemuan sepasang kekasih yang lama tak bersua seperti di pelem-pelem Bollywood dengan BGM "Kutchi-Kutchi Hotahe" dan Gilbird memakai sari (baju khas India) dan pamer udel (memangnya burung punya udel?) dan beragam aksesori…

-Mari kita _slow motion _bagian ini-

**Prussia:** ~~~~~

**Gilbird:** CIIIIIIIPPP~~ CIIIIIIPPP~~~

**Finland:** PRUUUOOOOOOSIIIIIIAAAAAAA…! AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSS AADAAAAAAAA SSAAAAABUUUUN LIIIICIII—

GUBRAK!

Terlambat. Ciuman keduanya hari ini dengan lantai membuat hidungnya jadi mancung… mancung ke dalam maksudnya!

**Sealand:** *tampang kasihan tapi kepuasan tinggi(?)* Sungguh mengenaskan…

**Wy:** Mari kita panjatkan doa kepada Tuhan YME, semoga arwahnya Prussia (tidak) diterima di sisi-Nya…

**Finland, Sealand:** AMIIIIIINNNN!

**Prussia:** Ugh… *bangun* Dasar… keluarga… LAKNAT… *piiip* *piiiip* uh! Kalian ini *piip* *suara sengau karena hidungnya _mblesek_*

**Finland, Sealand, Wy:** *mesem-mesem gaje*

**Prussia:** Ah… sudahlah… *masih sengau*

**Gilbird:** Piiiiipiiiiipppiiiiii~~! *hinggap di sarangnya a.k.a. rambutnya Prussia*

**Prussia:** Uh, berapa bayarnya? *masiiiihhhh sengau*

**Finland:** Hmmm… *mencet-mencet kalkulator* _murah_kok, _cuma _USD 400.000… *senyum licik*

**Prussia:** WTF? Kayak gitu MURAH? Ini pasti ada sabotase! Kenapa MAHAL banget, hah?

**Sweden:** *tau-tau nongol* S'pa yang b'l'ng m'h'l?

**Prussia:** Hiiiiiiiyyy! Belarus keduaaaaaaa! Kabur, Gilbird!

**Gilbird:** Cip, cip!

Mereka berdua pun kabur, meninggalkan uang 500 rupiah a.k.a. GOPEK!

**Finland:** Eh? Curang! Bayar dulu sebelum pergi! Su-san! Kejar mereka!

**Sweden:** OKE! *ngejar Prussia sambil bawa-bawa golok*

**Prussia:** HUAAAAAAA! Belarus kedua, bawa golok lagiiii! KABUUUUURRR!

Prussia pun menambah kecepatan larinya. Ia sekilas seperti maling yang ketahuan menghamili anjing pemilik rumah yang jadi korban pencuriannya…

**Sweden:** TUNGGU KAU! (tumben suaranya normal gini)

Prussia dan Sweden kejar-kejaran, sampai menghasilkan debu kayak di pelem-pelem kartun. Dan kalau Anda beruntung lagi ada di pinggir jalan saat itu, Anda bisa menyaksikan adegan kejar-kejaran gratisan kayak di pelem Bollywood, bedanya nggak ada nyanyian dan tarian.

**Gilbird:** Pipipipipipiiiiiii…! Pipipipiiii~!

**Prussia:** Oke, Gilbird! *langsung minggir dan berhenti*

**Sweden:** *bablas*

**Prussia:** GYAHAHAHAHA! Rasain lo! Di sungai depan sana tuh jembatannya belum jadi tauk! Biar lo kecemplung sungai penuh te-empat-satu! BWAHAHAHAHA!

**Gilbird:** Piiii~ pipipipipiiiii~!

**Prussia:** Oh ya! Waktunya ngaji di rumahnya Ustad (?) France!

Prussia pun ngacir ke rumah kekasih-coret, sahabatnya tersebut. Dengan kekuatan Suparman—supirnya Indon (?)—Prussia langsung ngibrit ke rumahnya France dengan kecepatan cahaya! Wow! Gila! Sampai di rumahnya France, rambut di tubuh Gilbird hanya tinggal sehelai…

**Prussia:** *ngetuk pintu* ASSALAMU'ALAIKUM!

**France:** *buka pintu, lalu ngomong dengan nada seperti Rhoma Irama* Wa'alaikumsalam, _mon chere. _

**Spain:** Wa'alaikumsalam…! *gelantungan di lengan France (?)*

**Prussia:** *melongo melihat 'keakraban' dua sahabatnya itu…*

**Spain:** Ole! Gilbird kenapa itu?

**France:** Oh, Gilbird, kamu diapain aja sama Prussia? Daripada bulumu rontok semua—entah diapain aja sama Prussia—mending kamu sama abang aja sini yuk~~ *kedip-kedip dengan kecepatan kilat sama Gilbird*

**Gilbird:** *rambutnya yang terakhir pun rontok dalam sekejap*

**Prussia:** WAAAAAAAAAKKKHHH! France, kamu apain ini si Gilbiiiiiiirrrrrdddd? *panik*

**Spain:** Jangan khawatir! Datengin rumah Indonesia, minta obat penumbuh rambut sama asistennya (baca: dukunnya), selesai!

**Prussia:** LO KIRA SEGAMPANG ITU?

**Spain:** Segampang itu, kok.

**Prussia:** Lo kira-kira, dong! Coba, jarak dari Eropa ke Indonesia itu berapa?

Sementara itu, Gilbird melenggang ke cermin yang ada di rumah France.

**Gilbird:** Piiii~ pipiiii~ piiii~ piiiii~ *ngliat ke cermin* PIIII? *tepar*

**Prussia:** OH NOOO! GILBIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRDDDDDD~~~~! *nangkep Gilbird dengan gerakan _slow motion*_

**Spain:** Ng… karena jarak antara Eropa dengan Indonesia jauh… aku punya ide!

**Prussia, France:** Apa?

**Spain:** Rambutnya France potong ajah! Terus ditempelin satu persatu ke badannya Gilbird pake lem Alteco! *promosi*

**France:** *shock* E-eh… S-Spain… k-kamu…

**Prussia:** *tatapan licik* Iya, iya, gitu ajah! Setuju! *ngacungin jempol*

Tiba-tiba, Spain langsung memegangi kedua tangan France dari belakang. Prussia mengeluarkan gunting dari sakunya sambil menyeringai.

**France:** WOI! HENTIKAAAAAANNN!

**Prussia:** Kau harus membayarnya, France… kaulah yang telah membuatnya kehilangan rambut 'terakhir'nya itu…

**Spain: **Sebagai pria sejati (kalau istilahnya England: _gentleman) _harus bertanggung jawab~~~

**France:** GYAAAAAAAA!

**Prussia, Spain: **Hehehe… *senyum-senyum licik*

-Lagi-lagi, adegan _slow motion_…-

**France: **TIIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK~~~~~! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Prussia: **Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *ngayunin gunting*

**France: **!

-To Be Continued- *digampar* Eh, salah. Maaf. Mari kita lanjut!

**France: **Stop, kalian berdua! *menahan Prussia*

**Prussia, Spain: **Eh? Kenapa?

**France:** Sebelum kalian berdua _membantai_ku dengan sadis, izinkan aku mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirku…

**Prussia, Spain: **Haaaaah?

**France: **Ada yang punya kertas, prangko, amplop, dan pena?

**Spain: **Kertas, prangko, dan amplop sih, ada… tapi nggak ada pena…

**France:** Terus pakai apa, dong…?

**Prussia:** … Arang…?

**Spain:** Memangnya kita punya arang…?

**France, Prussia:** *mikir*

**France:** Ah, ada! Pakai scone-nya England ajah!

**England:** *nongol* Kenapa bawa-bawa makanan gue? Pengen, ya?

**Prussia, Spain, France:** *mual*

**Prussia:** Bah, mending gue makan otak monyet daripada makan scone-mu yang nggak ada rasanya sama sekali itu!

**England:** *sewot* EH! APA LO BILANG, _GIT? _RASAIN NIH! *nglempar scone*

BUAKH!

Uh, ternyata lemparan scone England masuk ke mulut Prussia dan _tertelan… _membuat Prussia pingsan. Eh, bukan pingsan, tapi MATI!

**Spain:** Wah! Pinter juga kau! Sekarang kita udah punya arang buat nulis, deh! Ayo, France! Tulis surat terakhirmu! *nengok ke France* UWAAAAAAA! Hilang ke mana dia?

**France:** *kabur* Whahahahaha! Pinter juga lo, Prus! Mati aja, lo! Gantiin gue! HAHAHAHA!

**Spain:** WOI! Nggak tanggung jawab! Bantuin gue bangunin Prussia kenapa? Kalau nggak, rambutmu gue GUNDULIN! *ngejar France*

**Gilbird:** *matuk-matukin Prussia*

**Spain:** *berhenti, kemudian teringat salah satu orang terdekat Prussia* GEEEERRRMAAAAAAANNNYYYYYYY!

Sayangnya saat itu Germany lagi tidur pules di kamarnya. Sebenarnya untuk menghindari ketololan kakaknya, sih. Germany tidur dengan pulesnya… sambil mimpi bahwa dia lagi kencan dengan Italy sambil naik _gondola _di Venezia…

**Spain:** Aduuuh, siapa lagi, ya… *mikiiiiiirrr* oh, ya! HUNGARYYYYYY!

**Hungary:** Apa…? *tiba-tiba keluar dari sumur (?)*

**Spain:** HYIEEEEE! *kaget* K—kok bisa keluar dari sumur, sih?

**Hungary:** Tauk tuh. Authornya aja yang geblek. Eniwei, ada apa?

**Spain:** Pru—Prussia mati!

**Hungary:** Hah! _Innalillahi wa inna ilaihi roji'un_… saya turut berbahagia… (?)

**Spain:** Serius deh! Prussia mati! Kalau Prussia mati, nggak bakal ada pairing PruCan, PruEng, PruAus, GermanCest, dan lain-lain, lho!

**Hungary:** *fujoshi mode: on* APAAAAAAA? Oke! Antarkan aku ke sana!

-Beberapa saat kemudian-

**Hungary:** Mana…? *capek… (lari dari Hungaria – Jerman)*

**Spain:** Uh… larimu cepet banget, sih! *capek (juga)*

**Hungary:** Ini kan demi para fujoshi di seluruh dunia! Sekarang, mana Prussia?

**Spain:** Tuuuh!

Yang ditunjuk Spain ternyata sedang berbaring kaku dengan AWESOME-nya dan mulutnya mengeluarkan gelembung hijau (?).

**Hungary:** Kok bisa sampai begini, sih?

**Spain:** Salahnya sendiri, ngledek England. Yaaa… jadinya England nglempar scone-nya dan masuk ke mulut Prussia!

**Hungary:** Wow! Nggak ngira bisa segini parahnya… seperti bom atom yang dijatuhkan ke mulut Prussia! Bahkan, lebih parah… *nginjek-injek Prussia*

**Spain:** Udahlah. Yang penting, sekarang kamu punya caranya bangunin Prussia, nggak?

**Hungary:** Hohoho… itu sih masalah keciiiiil! Saya kan professional dalam hal beginian! *ngeluarin _frying pan _keramatnya*

**Spain:** Hah?

**Hungary:** Hmmm… oke! Prussia! Sebelum kau menikmati karya Chopin dari peti matimu, sudikah kau mencium wajan keramatku terlebih dahulu?

Bahkan Belarus pun ngibrit (sambil ngompol (!)) ketika merasakan aura hitam Hungary yang menjalar-jalar! Wow!

**Spain:** Iiiih! Mami… atuuuut! *merasakan aura hitam Hungary*

**Hungary:** HEAAAAAAAAAAA! *mengayunkan _frying pan_-nya*

DUANG!

**Prussia:** *bangun karena kaget* WUAAAAAAH! APAAN, NIH! SAKIIIT!

Ternyata, _frying pan _Hungary menghantam bibirnya, saudagar-saudagar! (?)

**Hungary:** Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga… fufufu~ *senyum licik*

**Prussia:** Gyaaaah! Puah! Cuuuuhhh! Hueeeekk! *muntah* Asem! Kenapa mukulnya di mulut, hah?

**Hungary:** Oh, nggak apa-apa kan? Masih mending. Daripada aku mukul di _vital region-_mu? Hayoooo?

**Prussia:** Uh… iya, sih! Tapi kan, kamu bisa mukul di kepala, badan, dan lainnya! Jangan di mulut! Ntar kalau gigi gue tonggos ke dalem gimana?

**Hungary:** Hahaha, maaf, maaf! Eniwei, gimana rasanya? 'Nikmat', nggak?

**Prussia:** Ha?

**Hungary:** Ini, loh…

Hungary menunjukkan bagian bawah _frying pan_-nya yang ternyata… tertempel fotonya AUSTRIA… idih! Aneh deh! Ngapain foto (mantan) suami dibawa-bawa? Ditempel di _frying pan, _lagi!

**Prussia:** *shock-setengah-mampus* AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! APA-APAAN ITUUUU! DASAR *piiip* *piiiip* DAN *piiiip!

**Spain:** *ngakak sambil guling-guling*

**Hungary:** *deathglare* … Berani lo ngatain gue *piiip* *piiip* dan *piiip*, hah?

**Prussia:** Iya! Kenapa, hah? Mau ngajak ribut? Ayo! Gue nggak takut sama makhluk jadi-jadian kayak lo!

**Hungary:** Oh, begitu… *siap-siap dengan _frying pan_-nya*

**Prussia:** Weeeekkk! Dasar hemaphrodit! *njulurin lidah*

**Hungary:** Oooooohhh! Gitu yaaaaa! AWAS KAU, PRUSSIA! *mulai panas*

**Prussia:** Kejar aku, kalau kau bisa! HAHAHA! *keluar lewat jendela dan kabur*

**Hungary:** *ngejar Prussia* Grrrrr… _korosu… korosu… korosu… _*aura hitam menjalar*

**Prussia:** Weeeeeeeeek! *kabur*

**Spain:** *geleng-geleng kepala* Setiap hari, selaluuuu saja begini… ya, kan, Gilbird?

**Gilbird:** Cip cip cip…

-THE END!-

* * *

**Glosarium**

**(1) **_Anake wis pada mati durung? _= Anaknya sudah pada mati belum? (bahasa Jawa)

Diambil dari CuranmoR. Curahan Perasaan dan Humor, koleksi Wodeng. Itu kayak mini drama kalau di Hetalia. Cuma, di situ pake bahasa Jawa. Sumpah, kocak abis!

* * *

Rara: Ya Allah! Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaaa! *sujud syukur*

Hiida: Capek, ya?

Rara: Iyalah! Untung Rara udah kebiasaan ngetik!

Wodeng: Hohoho~ kasihan -coret-istrikuuuu-coret-

Rara: WOI! Jangan panggil Rara dengan sebutan itu, Deng!

Ah. Anyway, silakan tinggalkan review, kalau Anda berkenan. Semoga bisa menjadi pembangkit semangat bagi Rara (dan Hiida) yang Sabtu ini akan ikut lomba fotografi! Doakan ya, semoga kami menang!

Hmmm. Trio Pisces, terutama Rara, undur diri dulu, gan. Ngantuuuuk~!


End file.
